A Peculiar Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy
by Firelily10
Summary: This is not a normal day for Draco Malfoy. After experiencing strange behavior towards Hermione Granger, he is thoroughly convinced that his friends have given him a love potion as some kind of practical joke. But is a mere love potion really to blame for his emotions, or is it something deeper? Please review. Look for the sequel, which has been released for the second time
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series and I'm no J.K Rowling. The characters and locations are from the mind of J.K Rowling. No copyright intended. However the story itself (A Peculiar Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy) is owned by me.

**A Peculiar Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy**

Morning:

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sound of not-so-quiet snickering coming from the other end of his dormitory. He forced one eye open and saw that according to the alarm clock on his bedside table it was six o'clock a.m. sharp. Usually he didn't get up until eight. Irritated at being awoken so early, he sat up and threw a pillow at his friends, Blaise Zambini and Gregory Goyle, who were still howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco snapped. Neither of them said anything to respond, but instead kept laughing. "Fine then" Draco muttered. Draco got out of bed and slowly put on his Slytherin uniform. He made the final touches of loosening up his tie and making sure that the first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Everything about his appearance in his mirror pleased him except for the fact that his white-blond hair was extremely untidy that particular morning. After ten minutes of trying to fix it, he gave up on it and grabbed his school bag.

Downstairs in the lavishly furnished Slytherin common room, Goyle and Zambini were awaiting him…and still laughing. Annoyed, he told them to quit it and left for the Great Hall without them. Why were they acting so ridiculous anyway? Crabbe and Goyle always acted stupid but Blaise never laughed over dumb things. In fact, Blaise would only ever laugh at anything unless it was something stupendously funny. Draco knew something was up. He couldn't help but have the feeling that they'd done something to him, but upon arriving at the Great Hall for breakfast, he shrugged it off.

As he walked over to the Slytherin table, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes immediately fell upon Potter and his friends. He felt a pang of annoyance at the mere sight of them. Potter and the Weasley girl (the one Potter often referred to as his 'Ginny pig') seemed to be engaged in a very conversation and the next thing he knew they were snogging. Draco gagged. But then he saw Granger and instantly the words 'filthy little mudblood' popped into his mind. Yet seconds after thinking this he felt…a stab of regret. He noticed for the first time that she was crying. He also noticed that she was sitting rather far from her usual group of friends. For reasons he didn't understand, his legs started to move away from the Slytherin table and, to his horror, were carrying him straight for the Gryffindor table. "What the hell am I doing?" he thought to himself. And to his utter embarrassment and shock he found himself standing next to where Hermione Granger was sitting. Realizing that he was standing there, she turned to look at him. For a second he got lost in her big brown eyes. How was it that he'd never realized how beautiful they were? For a second they just stared at each other innocently, but a scowl quickly emerged onto Hermione's face. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat. He found himself unable to do or say anything and he was attracting curious and confused stares from the people around him. And to his absolute dismay, the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down." The words were rushed and jumbled together. Hermione glared at him.

"You're vile!" she cried, standing up so they were face to face. "Unlike you, Malfoy, some people actually have feelings! And my feelings are not to be toyed with by some foul loathsome evil little cockroach!"

"I was being serious" he said defensively. He knew she didn't believe him. She-wait, why was he doing this? Why was he over here talking to her in the first place? What did he care if she was crying? What the bloody hell was wrong with him? At that instant, Granger's friends noticed what was going on. The Weasley boy stepped protectively in front of her.

"Back off Malfoy! What did you do to her?" Ron growled. Now knowing what to do, Draco walked hurriedly back to the Slytherin table and sat down. HE tried immensely hard to focus on his porridge instead of the many pairs of eyes focused on him. Why had he done that? And yet ten minutes later he found himself staring at Granger again. This time her friends sat next to her, crooning over her, asking her what was wrong. She didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood.

Strange, usually she couldn't stop babbling to them. Maybe something was seriously wro-STOP! Draco scolded himself harshly under his breath. Something was definitely wrong with him. Not bothering to finish his meal, he strode out of the Great Hall to Charms Class, with Blaise and Goyle's now roaring laughter behind him.

XxXxXxXx

Draco wasn't paying much attention as to what Professor Flitwick was saying. He was much too preoccupied thinking about the incident in the Great Hall. It wasn't natural! Blaise and Goyle's mocking laughter echoed in his mind, leading him to believe they were behind this abnormal behavior. But how? The bell rang and snapped him into the present. He hastily gathered up his stuff and hurried out of the classroom. In fact, he was in such a hurry that he ran straight into someone. His textbooks clattered to the ground. He heard a groan on the floor next to him. "Hey, sorry about that" he muttered. As his vision came into focus, he saw that he'd bumped into none other than Hermione Granger. Typical. He felt his cheeks burning as he watched her hastily gather her fallen belongings. "Here" he said gently, handing her a book she'd dropped. Frowning at him suspiciously, she snatched it out of his hands and stood up. He stood too.

"You hurt?" he said. Once again, he had no control over his mouth. She stared at him. Clearly she suspected that something was up, that this stranger who looked like Draco Malfoy was playing with her.

"I'm fine" she answered haughtily.

"Oh…that's good" Draco replied awkwardly. With one last stare at him, she turned away and started briskly towards Potions. He found himself staring in the direction she'd gone five minutes after she was gone, still in some kind of daze. The bell's loud ring rushed him off to his next class, which was indecently Double Potions with Gryffindor. Running down a corridor, he passed a mirror and caught a glimpse of his reflection. He said to himself, "That reflection is lying, there's no way I'm Draco Malfoy today, not the way I'm acting." As he ran he ran his hand through his still untidy hair.


	2. Midday

Midday:

Draco exited Potions class and walked quickly to the Great Hall for lunch. Two things had struck him while in that classroom, and it wasn't that the Antidote to Common Poisons required only one measure of bezoar or that the Draught of Living Death was actually deadly. No, it was that firstly, he'd been staring at Hermione, no Granger, the entire time. Secondly, he was positive that he'd figured out why he was acting so weirdly. It was obvious wasn't it? Blaise and Goyle had snuck him a love potion! He'd noticed that his pumpkin juice at last night's dinner had tasted funny! And he blamed all of his behavior on this potion. He was going to get Blaise and Goyle back somehow.

He turned a corner and stopped dead. There was Hermione, no…Granger, trying to cover her tear streaked face as she walked. "Looks like she's having an off day too" Draco thought.

All though lunch, Pansy Parkinson was going on about something but Draco was not listening to one word of it. He was busy still thinking about Hermione. He was imagining things, ridiculous things he knew would never happen. He kept picturing her lips, getting closer and closer to-

"Right Draco?" a voice said out of nowhere. It was Pansy, staring at him. He stared stupidly back at her. "Were you even listening?" she asked moodily. He nodded but remained silent.

Stupid love potion.

After lunch, he headed towards Divination, the subject he hated most. He only took it because it sounded far more interesting than Ancient Runes or Muggle Studies. Bummed out that he had to waste his time in that class, he groaned out loud. His groan echoed though the empty corridor. He'd left early for Divination, most of the other students were still eating. Then why did he hear somebody crying? It sounded like it was coming from the girl's bathroom. He suspected it was only the ugly girl ghost Myrtle, but curiosity got the better of him and he snuck inside only to find Hermione on the floor sniffling. She hadn't seen him yet, he could still get out of there before doing anything stupid. But instead, he sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she mumbled.

"Umm…" He didn't really know how to answer that question. He tried with all his might not to answer 'to kiss you.' "You seem like you're having an off day…well so have I. Figured you might want to talk about it" he said.

"Why are you really here?" she asked in an accusing tone.

In his head he was saying 'because of this stupid love potion' but he answered, "I'm not quite sure, I'm a bit confused really."

"Well so am I" she sighed. To both their utter surprise and shock, Draco found that his hand had managed to take hold of hers. And to both of their surprise again, she didn't pull away. For a few moments they sat there in silence, but after a while she said, "You'll be late for your next class. You should go."

"No I think I'll stay here, if that's alright with you."

"I suppose I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it?"

"Yes, that's what I said didn't I?" she said. They looked at each other in wonder. And ever so slowly, their lips met. Neither of them really wanted to pull away, they let it linger until finally they had to pull away to breathe.

Both of them walked out of that bathroom late for class, filled with an unexplained joy, and in total disbelief.


	3. Night

Night:

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room where he found Blaise and Goyle. "You two are really going to get it!" he yelled.

"What did we do?" Blaise asked in a confused voice.

"Oh don't pretend to be so innocent! I know you snuck me that love potion and now-"

"Hey mate, believe me, I have no interest of setting you up with myself, especially not by means of a love potion! I got more class than that" Blaise replied.

"Not with you" an enraged Draco said, "with Granger!" Goyle and Blaise looked at him blankly.

"You lost me" they said at the same time. It was clear by the look in their eyes that they were totally innocent.

"Well then why were you guys laughing at me all day today?" Draco demanded.

"We just wanted to see if it would annoy you, honestly!" Blaise said. Goyle nodded. Draco ran up to his dormitory and slammed the door. His heart was beating extremely fast. If he wasn't under the influence of the love potions, then everything with Hermione had been…real.

He collapsed on his bed in a kind of stupor and fell asleep, feeling more confused than ever, yet in a way glad that it hadn't been because of a love potion. And he had dreams, dreams of his kiss with Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, he was in so deep a sleep that he did not awaken to the tapping on his window, tapping caused by an owl with a very important letter attached to its leg. Sadly by the time Draco would wake up to open the letter and read the news, it would be too late….


End file.
